City of Love
by Ice on Wings
Summary: HALLO! :D, ok so this is RIGHT after Alec and Magnus brake up. If you have not read COLS.. then.. GO READ IT! I'm just continuing it in my way... (WARNING: Sebastian is dead now, so everything is in peace) :D (I suck at summaries D: ) (Also Rated M for maybe lemons later :D)
1. Heart break

**Hi, so new story since i'm still writting the other one xD. So this story is about MAINLY MALEC! As almost all of my stories will be :3. It continues from Alec's and Magnus's brake up. The only difference is that here Sebestian is dead O_O, all downloaders and Shadow hunters are now BFF'S ^O^ HAHA, no. But their ok now o_o. Also yes.. Jace is still glowing :D. In this story i'm just continuing right after Alec and Magnus brake up. ISF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BOOK DON'TREAD! :O**

**(ALL GOES TO CASSANDRA CLARE :D)**

* * *

I was still in the tunnel, not believing what had just happened. Magnus Found out. Magnus.. broke up with me. He was no longer mine. My chest started to hurt, and I felt tears in my eyes. I can't believe Magnus would do that.. he still loved me.._ No_, I thought. _Why would he love some one he left? Oh yeah that's right you tried to kill him._

I felt a small tear slid down my face. I wiped my eyes furiously, Camille had told him. She told him. I took out my blade from my pocket and started to walk.I swung my self up onto the platform at City hall subway station and stalked towards the stairs. I blocked the Image of Magnus walking away from him with one thought only: He was go to to kill Camille Belcourt.

He raised his blade and whispered, _"Amriel,"_ and the blade blazed up. He lift his chin up looking around the lobby, the black sofa was there but Camille was not on it. In fury he stalked across the room and kicked the sofa hard sending it crashing towards the wall. From the corner of the room her heard a small giggle.

Alec turned around, and clutched the blade tighter, "Camille?" He said, "Camille Belcourt. Come out here _Now_."

There was another giggle and a figure stepped up from the darkness. It wasn't Camille thou. It was a small girl, wearing ragged jeans, and a pink shirt with a glittery unicorn on it. She weared a long pink scarf as well, but the end was dabbled in blood.

"I know you," she breathed. I saw the needles in her mouth. _Vampire_. "Alec! You're a friend of Simon."

"Maureen," I said slowly.

"Yes, you're looking for Camille aren't you? But she's gone. She's not here anymore, gone." she said cheerfully.

"What? What do you mean gone?" I said angrily. Did Camille leave or not show up at all?

"You know how vampire law works don't you? Whoever kills the head of a vampire clan becomes the leader. And Camille was the head of the vampire clan. Oh she **_was_**."

"So- so someone killed her?" I asked.

The girl burst out laughing and said, "Not just some one silly, it was _me_."

I stared at her in shock for a moment how can a twelve or thirteen year old girl kill Camille?

Then the girl moved closer, "And I'm about to feed on my first human!" she said excitedly.

Before I could blink the girl was on top of me her fangs biting into me. I shout out in pain and threw her off only quickly enough to stand up and be knocked over again. I looked up to see a patch of sunlight going through the ceiling. I clutched my blade and before the girl could bite again and stabbed her in the chest. The girl sheirked in pain and got off of me.

"NELPHIM!" she yelled out. I got up quickly gaining my balance and ran towards her throwing her towards the patch of light.

The girl fell under the light and quickly collapsed her skin starting to burn. The girl yelled out in pain and tried to stand up but collapsed again seeing her flesh starting to show. I looked away, not wanting to see. I felt tears in my eyes again, remembering Magnus and how I had just killed a small girl.

Tears rushed down my face as I made my self out heading towards the institute and started to run. Magnus. Magnus. Magnus. Tears started to fall faster feeling my eyes burn now even more.

I stopped in front of the gates of the Institute tears still rushing down my face. I quickly opened them and shut them closed, now inside. I saw that Jace, Clary and Izzy were there.

Izzy saw me first and came rushing towards me, "OH MY GOD! Alec! Are you OK?!" Concern fully in her voice.

Before she can say anything else I pushed past her and ran down the hallway to my room. I opened the door and got inside quickly closing it. I stood there for a moment and took off my gear. I through my blade to the ground trying to control my sobs.

I stripped down to my boxers and jumped into bed not caring about drawing an _Iratze_. I got under the covers and started to cry again. I still couldn't believe it.

"Mah- Magh.. Magnus.." I gasped out between sobs. I couldn't believe the effect one person had on me. I couldn't believe that I actually got that close to Magnus in a short time. He was my first kiss, first date, first love, first everything now Magnus hates him. Why did I have to do that? Why did I ever release _Her_? Why did I ever go to _her_?

My sobs started to calm down and let sleep overtake me.

I was sitting down on the green grass looking out to the sunset. I looked to my right to see Magnus's beautiful face, who was grinning at me. His tan caramel skin seemed to glow in the sun light, his yellow green emerald green eyes reflecting the sunset. His black hair spiked up as always. Magnus bent down to kiss me slowly. It was a small, sad, slow kiss. Magnus broke the kiss and I found my self back in the subwaYstation with me clutching Magnus's sleeve not wanting him to leave.

"Alexander.." Magnus whispered. "Alexander." "ALEXANDER!"

I woke up seating up quickly my head feeling dizzy, seeing black spots at by how quickly I sat up. There was some one banging on my door,

"ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD, OPEN ME NOW!" I head Isabelle yell, still banging on the door.

"Go away!" I yelled back and laid back down covering me self with the covers.

Then I heard a loud crash. I peeked through the sheets to see she had broken the door down. At any other situation I would have been pissed, but right now my mind wasn't on that. I was thinking of Magnus.

Before I could do anything I felt Izzy rip the sheets off of me, unleashing me to the cold air, making me groan. "What do _you_ want?"

"I want to know what happened last night. What- WHAT DID MAGNUS DO?"

At his name I felt my self tear up again, "It- its not h-his fault i-its m-min-mine..." I stuttered out a small tear slowly going down my face.

I saw Isabelle's face soften and she opened her mouth but I didn't know what she was going to say. I stood up and pushed past her again locking my self in the bathroom. I slid down the white wall tears still rushing down my face.

I put my head between my legs and continue to cry, tears slowly going down my face. I couldn't belive one person could affect me this way. I felt the same wa Max had died. No, don't be selfish Magnus is still alive, and this is your fault. Noone else's but yours.

I felt a surge of pain in my neck making me throw my head back and yell out in pain.

"Alec? ALEC OPEN WHATS WRONG?" I heard Isabelle yell through the door.

My back arched back as my neck started to burn now. I yeled out in pain again, i've never been so weak. I looked around for my Iratze but I rememberd last night i had thrown it to the floor.

"ALEC!" Isabelle yelled again banging on the door.

Tears started to rush down my face as i felt acid go through my body.

"I-Izz! BL- BLADE!" O gasped out between breaths. I heard the door come down crashing again next to me. I looked up to see Isabelle there with combat boots as if she kicked it down.

Isabelle bent down next to me shaking my shoulder, "Alec, _whats_ wrong?"

I turned around and pointed at my neck indicating where it burned. I heard her gasp as she got closer to me.

"JACE! COME HER NOW!" she yelled out.

"Alec, how did this happen? Alec.. you.. you were bitten by a vampire.." I heard her say as she leaned down lower trying to catch my eye.

"Mah- Maur-een.." I gasped out feeling as if i talked anymore fire might shoot out my mouth.

I heard some one else run in.

"Whats wrong? My Parabati mark burns!" I heard Jace say.

"He.. he was bitten. He didn't heal him self last night. He said it was Maureen." Isabelle explained.

"_Where is she_?" I heard Jace say in a cold tone.

"Ih K-killed hherrrr.." I gasped out.

"Alec, look at me, how did this happen?" I heard Jace say.

I tried to looke up but the pain got worst. "C-can't." I gasped out as everything went black.

* * *

**HEHEH :D Cliff hanger. So yup.. Alec might die. He might live. Alec and Magnus might get back together. They might not. I am a bitch i am aware :3 xD. Please tell me what you think and i will continue in less than a week :D.**

**~REVIEW MY LOVLIES! :D**


	2. Waking up

Isabelle quickly took out her cell phone and punched in Magnus's Number, as she put it against her ear.

"_Fuck Magnus answer_!" she hissed.

"Hello-"

"Magnus!" Isabelle cut him off.

"-I have not picked up.. either I am ignoring you, busy, or I didn't have my phone with me at the moment. Call again." The voice continued.

"Shit!" Isabelle yelled out.

"Isabelle, keep calling that son of a bitch, I don't care what happened with him and Alec, we need his help. I'm taking Alec to the infirmary I'll try what I can." Jace said as he picked up Alec bridal style and rushed out of the bathroom.

Isabelle felt tears in her eyes as she punched Magnus's phone number again.

"_What_?" an irritated voice came from the other end.

"Magnus, we need your help!" she said quickly.

"Listen, I'm tired of being your stupid pet Warlock-"

"ALEC GOT BITTEN BY A FUCKING VAMPIRE, AND HE JUST FUCKING PASSED THE FUCK OUT. I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU GUYS FUCKING BROKE UP LAST FUCKING NIGHT, RIGHT NOW, I'M AFRAID ALEC'S GOING TO DIE!" She screamed through the phones tears starting to rush down her face.

Magnus was shocked for a moment not ever hearing Isabelle curse like that but quickly snapped out of it, "I'll be there in a couple of minutes." he said quickly and shut off his phone. Oh angel, what did Alec do now?

Isabelle rushed toward the infirmary throwing the phone in the ground not caring. She got there to see Alec in the bed, his chest rising, and falling slowly.

"He's not doing good, my mark is burning worst.. Isabelle I'm afraid.. he'll turn."

She sat next to Alec her hand running through his hair, "No.. he'll get cured."

Jace opened his mouth to say something right when Magnus burst in from the doors.

"What really happened?" Magnus asked as he made him self towards Alec.

"Were not sure. He came last night crying-" Jace shot a evil glare at Magnus and continue talking, "this morning I felt my mark burn, right when Isabelle called me into the restoom to see Alec had been bitten by a vampire." Jace explained still holding his glare.

Magnus's heart stopped for a moment. "Who bit him?" he growled as he placed his hand on top of Alec chest listening to Alec's heart beat slowly.

"Maureen. Alec killed her."Isabelle said her voice shaking, "Can you please hurry?!" she yelled at me her eyes starting to water.

"Get out. I Do better when I'm alone." I said as I started to comb Alec's hair with my hand.

"Fine. Try anything Warlock we'll kill you." Jace glared me on last time before him and Isabelle walked out.

Magnus Pov

I snapped my fingers making the door lock and a chair behind me appear. I sat down as tears welled up in my eyes. I looked at Alec in the bed and moved closer. I knew he was going to turn. I knew this was my fault. How could I be so stupid and leave him there?

Tears started to rush down my face now. Stupid, stupid, Alec. Why did he ever to to Camille? How could he ever think of shortening my life?

No. I wouldn't allow him to die. No.. I wasn't the cruel.. especially to some one I loved. I stood up and started chanting in Latin.

'I fell into my chair as my legs couldn't resist me anymore. I wasn't sure if the spell might work. The venomn had gone all through his system. He was sure that something might of cured, he wasnt sure what thou..

He saw Alec's breathing start to steady now. Magnus smiled and ran his hand through his cheek bone. Then he noticed something was wrong.. Alec's heart beat. No.. there was not heart beat.. But.. how was he breathing? Unless..

"NO!" I yelled out I started to shake him. He couldn't turn. Not like this. He picked the boy up and ran towards the doors, the doors opening for him as he ran to the living room to see Isabelle and Jace sitting there.

"He's turning. Either you guys bury him and let him turn or you ..burn his body." He chocked the last words out. He hated the fact Alec will turn to a ampire but hat he hated most of all was Alec dying.

Jace and Isabelle had stood up, both looking wide eyed.

"Are you sure you can't cure him?" Jace asked his eyebrows furrowed walking towards me.

I shook m head, "No.. I tried what I could, he might have some.. I guess human in him. Are you guys burryig him?"

"Of course we are! We don't care if he turns to a Vampire.. We just don't want him dead."

I nodded, "When?" I whisperd. I was afraid if it came any higher my voice would of cracked or I would of cried..

"Midnight, Magnus.. Do you love Alec?" Izzy whispered looking at me in the eyes.

"Always have.." I said.

"Why did you leave him?" she asked slowly.

"...Ask Alec.." I whispered, feeling my eyes starting to water once more.

We were in a small cementary, Jace hugging Clary, Simon and Izzy next to the tomb where we had just burried Alec, Mia and Jordan both sitting down keeping distance, and Me looking down at the grave.

"When will he come up?" Clary asked.

"Midnight." I said quickly.

"Less than an hour left then.." Jace said slowly.

I nodded and got the bag of blood next to me. I knew Alec would need it when he rose, unless he'll kill everyone here. I sat down right next to his grave closer than anyone else had been.

"Magnus, don't get so close." Simon warned, "He wont be able to controll himself, I couldn't i looked at all of like cheese burgures."

I glared at him "Shut up." was all i said as i looked down on the ground. 'Come up, my angel'

"He'll rise any minute now.." Jace said cautiously as everyone took a step back. "Magnus get back!" He yelled as i felt the earth under me starting to shake.

I stood up and stayed next to the grave not caring what Alexander might do to me. I saw a pale hand pocking out of the ground as Alecs head popped up. His fangs were bared but his eyes.. they were.. blue.. What the hell?

Then Alec jumped out Baring his teeth at everyone right when i opened the bag of blood making Alec run towards me in vampiric speed. I quickly throwed him before he could attack me and tiped the bag into his mouth as he drank.

Alec got a dreamy look in his eyes as he drank it all.

"Here.." I heard Jace say. I looked at him holding a cup with blood.

"He has enough blood-"

"Its my blood. If he's going to be a vampire i want him to walk in the light."

I nodded and took the cup. Alec was just finishing the blood in the bag and seemed more ..tamed now. I removed th bag and put the tip of the cup to his lips, letting him swallow it all. He semmed as a small child at the moment.. only insted of milk.. blood..

I couldnt belive Alec's eyes were still blue, his marks were fading, his skin was now paler.. all of his bruises were fading.

Alec's eyes closed as if he was sleeping now letting the cup fall to the ground. Then it felt like only me and him were in this world. His bruises were gone, his marks were still fading, his skin was now a perfect pale, his lips were now a pink cherry color, than how they were dried a couple of minutes ago. The bags under his eyes were gone, his eye lashes bacoming thicker, making him look even more beautiful. The bones that were sticking out of his chest as if he hadent eaten in days, which was true.. were now fading as if he had eaten a lot more in a couple of minutes. Fucking beautiful.

* * *

Alec Pov

_I felt memories rush into my mind. Me, Max, Jace and Isabelle all young at takis eating. The first time i saw Magnus, our eys locking together. My first kiss with kissing Magnus infront of everyone revealing to everyone i was gay at Idris. Magnus and I in Europe holding hands watching the sunset. Our first time, as i lay under him and Magnus kissed me softly.. and Finally Me and him hugging each other the sunset behind us. Magnus's hair shining in the light. His tanned skin glowing, his lips becautiful and lastly.. Emerlad green cat eyes._

I opened my eyes to see Magnus standing next to me.

"Hello Alexander.."

* * *

**SORRY FOR SO LONG! O:. If this has a lot of errors dont judge me because i did not edit this at all. So much hw ;-;. If i get enough reviews i'll update sooner thou :3**


	3. Not sure what to name this 0,0

**HOLA! :D, NEW CHAPTER O_O.. THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY...**

**(DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything ;()**

* * *

I couldn't do anything but stare at Magnus. My throat felt as if it was on fire. I was thirsty, that's all I knew. Magnus stood up and walked closer to me as I could hear his heart beat. Wait, how can i hear it?

Then Magnus bent down me and him both same eye level, I felt four of my teeth enlarge, fangs?!

"Here.." Magnus whispered as he took out a small bag from his pocket which was filled with blood.

I stared at it, wanting to snatch it from him but resisted the urge, "What- what is that for?"

"For you. Drink i-"

Before Magnus could say anything else i snatched it in blurring speed and drank it all in less than a minute.

"Hm, so I was right, you'll be thirsty when you woke up.."

"What?"

"Nothing. Your family will explain, good bye Alexander." Magnus stood up and was about to turn around as one of my hands grabed his wrist.

"P-please don't go.." I manage to whimper out. I never thought i would see Magnus again. I never thought i'll get another oppotunity like this.

Magnus seemed to hesitate as his hand touched my cheek, his finger starting to trace my cheekbone, him staring at me with sad, soft eyes.

I felt a small tear slid down my cheek, "Magnus.. I- I love you-"

Before i could finish what i was about to say Magnus bent down and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck not wanting im to brake it as I opened my mouth letting him attack it immediately.

Then Magnus was on top of me, both of us on the bed. One of Magus's leg between mine making me moan between the kiss.

My teeth shrank back as Magnus placed his hands on my hips. I opened my eyes to see his were open too. Closer, his cat eyes seemed to shine. His tan skin around his eyes seemed to glow. Magnus was indeed the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

Our eyes were still connected till i felt my eyes starting to burn, making a small tear slid down my cheek. Magnus broke the kiss for a second and kiss the tear away and attack my lips again closing his eyes now.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. Feeling his tongue go around my mouth. I moaned in pleasure between the kiss. One of my hands went under his shirt making Magnus shiver, was I really that cold?

Magnus broke the kiss, making my eyes open to see his eyes had softened.

"I have to go.." Magnus said softly as he stood up.

I sat up catching his wrist and whisperd, "Please.."

Magnus looked down at me and shook his wrist off of my grip, "I need to think, i'll see you- good bye Alexander.."

Before i could stop him again Magnus was walking out of the door. I stared at the door for a moment feeling tears in my eyes again.

Again, I let him go again, i thought as a small tear slid down my cheek. I laid back down pressing my knees against my chest. I felt like a small child.

I heard footsteps coming down the corridor as i lay there tears rushing down my face. I shut my eyes tightly, as I smelled a new scent. Izzy. I didn't know how I could.. smell.. her.. i just could.

I heard the door open slowly making me bring my knees closer to my chest, as i berried my face into my chest. I heard light foot steps come towards me as I heard Izzys voice, "Alec.. are you ok?" she whispered.

"N-no.." I sobbed out.

"I'm sorry." Izzy said as i felt her warm arms go around me.

I sat up, and let her embrace me. I felt like the younger sibling right now, yet I didn't care.

"Alec.. I have something to tell you.." Izzy said.

I broke the hug and stared at her, "What?"

"Come-" she hold out her hand towards me, "Me and Jace gotta show you something." I nodded and took her hand.

We walked slowly, I noticed all the windows were covers with black dark sheets, letting no light in, "How long was I asleep?"

"3 days."

"Oh." was all I said. We got into the living room to see a huge mirror in the middle of the living room. Jace seating in one of the couches.

"Hey bro.. um.. you feeling OK?" Jace asked standing up.

I let go of Izzy's hand, "Sure... why?"

"Look in the mirror."

I frowned and went to go look at my self. What? Did i have a scar or something? That wouldn't be new.

I got in front of the mirror and gasped. Seeing that i was only in my boxers, I saw that my marks were gone. What the hell?

I got closer to see my skin was paler, and I had no bruises, or any scars now. What gad happened? I just remember passing out.

I kept on looking at my self to see that my cheek bones stood out more, as my eye lashes had gotten thicker, and .. no bags. I always had bags under my eyes. Now, my skin was smooth, no bruises, bags, scars, marks, nothing.

"See, to get it?" Izzy asked grinning at me.

"You gave me a make over?" I guessed.

Jace chuckled and got closer, "Vampire."

I froze for a minute "What?"

"..When you said Maureen bit you.. it seemed that she got some of her venom on you... 3 days ago we buried you and you raised as a Vampire."

"How can i be a Vampire?! I still have normal eyes!" i protested pointing at my eyes.

Izzy shrugged, "When Magnus tried to cure you, it didn't, it only cured somethings.. so.. i guess your blue eyes stayed were not sure if anything else stayed the same."

I stared at them in shock, "How can you take this so easily?!"

Jace placed a hand on my shoulder, "Because we don't care what you are, only who you are." He said calmly.

I nodded.

"So, just because you're a vampire and you're now 'flawless' dose not mean you're hotter than me Kay?" Jace asked frowning at me.

I smiled and said, "Sure, Jace." Then my smile faded, "I can't go into the light. is that why you guys covered the windows?"

Both Jace and Izzy exchanged looks, "Were not sure. It worked for Simon so it might of worked on you too." Jace said.

"Wha-?" then it clicked. "YOU- you gave me some of YOUR blood?!" I hissed at him.

"Was it that bad?" Jace pouted.

"Jace!"

"When you raised, and went all demon, Magnus fed you blood, while he did, i gave him a cup filled with MY blood, and he fed it to you."

"M-Magnus?" i whimpered.

"Forget about that." Izzy said quickly.

"Anyways.. we were wondering if you wanted to try it out, just placing your finger in the sun, so that you won't die to make sure." Jace said.

"Fine, the closer i am to human the better, take off sheet of the window."

"OK, but first just a finger- we don't want you to get hurt." Izzy said. She yanked off the sheet of a window letting a ray of sunlight get through.

I stared at it for a moment hesitating. How would it feel if Jace's blood didn't work on me?

"You don't have to-" I silenced Jace by putting my hand through the light.

I shut my eyes tightly waiting for my hand to burst into flames, remembering what happened to Maureen.

Nothing happened just that my arm felt warm. I opened my eyes to see I was perfectly fine.

"Now.. there's 2 day lighters in the world, eh?" Jace said I looked up from my hand to see him and Izzy grinning.

I managed a small smile, "Yeah."

"So.. I guess Izzy is now the only normal one.." Jace said.

Oh. I had forgotten, Jace still had heavenly fire inside of him, I wasn't sure if he was ever going back to normal.

"Which sucks." Izzy finished.

I looked at her confused, "What?"

"Both of my brothers are now 'abnormal' you're what half vampire? Which has never existed. And so for Jace, the boy with heavenly fire inside of him?"

I smiled and Jace burst out laughing, "Awe, is little Izzy going to cry?" Jace taunted.

"Shut up," Izzy grinned.

"Have you guys found out, whats going to happen to Jace?" I asked.

"No. Just that if i touch anyone i'll burn their asses off."

Both me and Izzy chuckled., "Were sch a good family." Izzy rolled her eyes.

Then my heart dropped. Magnus. I remembered talking to him, him being part of my family. My smile dropped as I ran in vampire speed to my room.

I locked the door as I felt my eyes starting to burn.

I shook my head as asmall tear slid down my cheek.I slid down the wall next tot eh door burying my head in my knees once more.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, as if the person was right next to me.

The door opened again, Izzy i could tell.

"Alec, i'm sorry..." Izzy said in a hished voice as she closed the door.

I heard her slide down the wall next to me as she put her arms around me.

"Tell me, what happened?"

"N-no.." I managed to sob out.

"Tell me what that son of a bitch did."

"It- it wasn't his fault.." I whimpered out as i shut my eyes tightly not letting the tears fall down.

"Alec.. what happened?" she asked.

I looked up to see her eyes were sad. I told her everything that happened to see her face change during the process _**(You guys know what happened already soo. o_o)**_

"Oh Alec.. Its okay.." Izzy said hugging me next to her chest.

"No its not. I blew my chance with Magnus.." I whispered.

"Its ok Alec.. I know Magnus loves you.. When we told him what happened he came straight away and tired to save you.. He'll come back for you."

"Magnus came to save me..." I said out loud, "He came.."

"Of course he did! Why else would he waste so much energy, he slept for 2 days straight, he woke up one day before you Alec."

"Really?" I asked in shock. Since when did Magnus waste so much energy?

"Yes. Now, stop crying tomorrow your going to his apartment and fix this."

"Fine.." I said slowly.

* * *

**I am a bitch i am AWARE O_O, I'm sorry for not updating sooner xD i was busy with.. school _... I'll update next chapter faster.. depending on reviews ;D, Nah, I might update it soon since I already know what to do.. **  
**~REVIEW MY LOVELY PEOPLE!**


	4. Drunk

**SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING ABOUT 3 DAYS AGO INTERNET WAS DOWN D:.. So.. i made this chapter .. special? xD **

**(I OWN NADA)**

* * *

I turned on the light to the bathroom letting the light spread as I locked the door behind me. I went to look at my self in the mirror to see my eyes weren't red like they should be, from crying. I placed my hands on the sink as I continued to stare at myself. _First half human half vampire,_ I thought recollecting my thoughts what Izzy had said.

Since I was half human why did I have to drink blood? I groaned covering my face. Before it was protecting humans now its drinking the blood _from_ humans.

I went over to turn on the water of the shower making sure it was warm. I sighed as I felt the warm water touch my hand. I quickly took off my boxers and jumped in. I shivered as the warm water hit my body. I stood there for a moment trying to recollect my thoughts and everything that had happened the night I turned.

Nothing.

I shook my head as my hair started to damp. I smiled a bit knowing Magnus still loved me. Yet, I didn't know if Magnus would ever forgive me. It was my fault anyways..

I sighed and leaned against the tile. What other things could I do as a human? I grabbed the bottle of shampoo on the floor and started to pour on my head.

I walked out of the restroom a white towel around my waist as I closed the door to the restroom behind me.

I opened a cabinet and put on some black boxers as I let the towel drop. I walked over to the closet and got the first shirt, and first pants I saw. I never cared for what I wore why start now?

I put on the black shirt quickly as I started to put on the jeans. They felt tight for some reason, had I gained weight?

As I finished putting them on I looked down to see. Fucking skinny jeans. I would of taken them off, but at the same time I wanted to wear them I looked good on them.

Wait what?! Hell no. What was I thinking? The only reason I didn't want to take them off was because it would be a waste of time.

I shook my head and started to pull on my socks. I got the comb from the dresser and combed my hair quickly.

I went over to my bed and flopped down. What was I going to do all day? I rubbed my eyes suddenly feeling sleepy. What would happen tomorrow? What if Magnus didn't want to see me?

I rolled over to see it was 9:00pm.. I groaned loudly. I laid there for a moment thinking about Magnus, till I couldn't take it anymore.

I got up and put on my combat boots. Before I rushed out I got a sweater and started to pull it on as I, reached for the key and started to walk out. Thankfully I didn't walk into anyone.

I stood outside of Magnus's apartment, I wasn't sure how long it had been that I had been staring at the door. I took out the key from Magnus's apartment and put it inside the lock opening it slowly. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I looked around to see box take outs everywhere, Chairman sleeping next to an empty tuna can.. everything was a mess.. Was Magnus even home?

"Magnus?" I asked softly looking around the room.

I heard a small groan from his room as I walked towards it. I opened the door to see his room perfectly neat except some of his clothes thrown everywhere.

"Alexander.." I heard a purr.

I turned to my left closing the door without meaning to, to see Magnus in a purple dress shirt that wasn't buttoned and was only wearing his boxers under.

Before I could do anything Magnus pushed me back against the wall and kissed me roughly. My mouth opening immediately as he reeked of alcohol. Magnus didn't mean this.. he was drunk.

I tried to push him away but I couldn't, my arms gave up easily.

"Mahhgg.." I tired to protest. I was about to protest again when Magnus threw me to the bed. I saw black spots for a moment when I opened my eyes at how hard I had been thrown.

"Magnus.." I whimpered out as he hovered on top of me.

Magnus growled and snapped his fingers making both of our clothes disappear.

No.. No this was wrong. I tried to sit up and stop this right when Magnus threw me back down.

"Magnus!" I yelled out as he pinned both of my hands on top of my head.

"Sh.." Magnus Grinned.

"Magnus!" I growled now. I wouldn't let him do this even if he was drunk.

Magnus chuckled and snapped his fingers making rope appear. The ropes tangled themselves on the headboard of the bed and the other end on my wrists. I tried to pull free but it was no use, they wouldn't budge.

"Magnus.." I whimpered.

"Alexander.." He purred as he bent down and started to kiss me. I tried to fight back but I couldn't, my body wanted this.. but at the same time I Didn't this was wrong. I didn't want this.

Magnus broke the kiss and grinned snapping his fingers once more to see his cock was smeared with lube.

"Magnus.." I whimpered out. He wouldn't.. would he?

Magnus spread my legs as he lifted my legs up.

"Magnus, please... don't.." I begged feeling tears in my eyes.

Magnus didn't seemed to hear me as he bent down and kissed me as he shoved himself inside of me.

I yelled out in pain, feeling his cock stretching me by itself. I had never felt this way. Magnus always stretched me first.

Magnus started to move as I shut my eyes tightly feeling the pain beginning to turn to pleasure. I didn't know I was crying till I felt Magnus's lips on my cheeks kissing them away.

I felt the ropes disappear only letting my hands clutch Magnus's shoulders tightly. Magnus started to speed up making a fast rhythm as I started to moan out loudly.

Then Magnus hit my prostrate, making me moan out loudly, letting a small growl escape my lips.

"Faster." I commanded making Magnus go faster than he had ever gone before. I made Magnus lean down kissing him roughly as I felt tears rush down my face again.

I wasn't used to this type of pleasure. Magnus was always gentle, now he was the opposite.

Magnus stop making me open my eyes. Magnus turned me around still inside of him as I faced the headboard now.

Shit.

Magnus started to go faster than he had before as I felt my forehead dampen with sweat as I clutched the head board of the bead.

"Magnus!" I gasped out in pain making the tears rush down faster. I knew he was only doing this since he was drunk.

Magnus bent down as I felt his breath on my neck. Before I could wonder what he was doing I felt one of his hands go on my hip as the other started to pump my cock.

"Cum for me, baby.." Magnus purred as he started to pump faster.

"Mmmmhhh" I moaned out loving the pleasure.

"Say my name." Magnus commanded.

"Mmmh.." I moaned out not being able to complete the whole word.

Magnus started to pump faster, "Say my name." he ordered.

"Mahhhgg..."

Magnus's other hand left my hip as he started to use both of his hands to pump my cock.

"MAHG!" I yelled out in a moan feeling him speed up in my cock, and starting to thrust faster.

I felt my stomach start to clench as my hips buckled.

"MAH- MAGNUS!" I yelled out as I sent cum all over the sheets and into Magnus's hand.

Magnus sped up faster as tears welled up in my eyes again. Both of his hands released my cock as one of his fingers went inside my mouth letting me taste my self.

"Magnus.." I moaned out as I felt Magnus explode inside of me.

I fell forward onto the sheets feeling completely tiered, Magnus on top of me.

Magnus got out of me as I felt warmness go down my legs. Cum.

I felt Magnus fall next to me as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Sex..**  
**I'm sorry for not uploading sooner internet was down so i thought of making this a lemon instead of Alec being sad here.. well he was.. but you know what I mean xD**  
**~Review my lovelies!**


	5. Loving

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Alec Pov

I woke up, feeling that my ass was on fire, and my throat burning just a bit. I kept my eyes closed trying to recollect what happened last night. Then it clicked, Magnus and I had sex. No, he was drunk. I let him take advantage. I opened my eyes to see green, cat eyes staring back at me with shocked eyes.

I sat up quickly and took the covers wrapping them around my self.

"Alec?" I heard Magnus's voice.

I didn't turn around, "Make my clothes appear again."

"Alec? What happened?" Magnus's voice filled with concerned.

I felt my eyes water as i tied a knot on the sheets around my waist. I stood up to see him completely nude, staring at me.

"Make my clothes appear, Magnus." I choked out, I had every right to be mad, yet I felt guilty. I had liked it, yet i couldn't stop him at the same time.

Magnus stood up and walked towards me, "Alexander, I- I was drunk last night, I don't know what happened. By the looks of it.. Look I'm sorry-" Magnus reached his hand to touch my cheek but i stepped back.

"Just make my clothes appear!" I yelled out feeling tears rush down my cheeks.

Magnus's eyes softened, "Alec-"

"Just make them appear Magnus!"

Magnus snapped his fingers making me fully clothed as the sheets were on the bed.

"Thanks." I said, as i started to walk out.

Magnus cached my arm, as i turned back to see his eyes were soft, and seemed to shine in the dim light. I looked down to see he had black boxers on.

"Alexander, look at me." Magnus said softly.

I looked up to meet blue with green.

"Listen, i'm sorry for what I did last night, but I can't let you go so easily again." Magnus said, as he brought me closer to him.

"Magnus-"

"Alexander, I love you. The days that i stayed with out you were hell. I don't remember what I did last night, but i'm sorry. I can't let you go. Not again." Magnus whispered the last part, as both of us were close enough that our foreheads were touching.

"I love you." was the only thing that I managed to say.

Magnus gave me a small smile and closed the distance by giving me a soft kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer as Magnus put both of his arms around my waist.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there kissing but I didn't want it to stop. The burning in my throat got worse as i felt my fangs come out.

Magnus seemed to notice as he traced my fangs with his tongue before he broke the kiss.

"You need blood, darling." Magnus said breathless his arms still around my waist.

"I don't want blood." i said shaking my head.

"You need it. If you don't get it soon, it'll be worst for you to control your thirst." Magnus said.

"I don't want to drink human blood." I frowned.

"You want animal blood then?" Magnus chuckled.

"Yes."

Magnus smirked, "Fine, but it wont taste as good," he said as he removed one of his arms around my waist, making a small bag of blood appear on his hand, "drink."

I hesitated before i took it, breathing in and out deeply as i smelled the blood making my throat burn even worst.

I opened it to let a new scent hit my nose. Magnus gasped but i took no notice as i released his neck and got the bag with both hands drinking the whole bag whole.

I drank it as quickly as i could. As i finished i wiped my mouth since i drank it quite messy and licked the blood off my skin.

"Alec.." I heard Magnus say as if he was shocked.

Shit. For a moment I forgot he was there.

"Sorry.." I said awkwardly wanting to hide under a rock. How could I do that? I literally drank the whole thing like if there was no tomorrow.

Magnus chuckled and said, "You drank like a pig, but I didn't mean that."

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Your eyes."

"..Yes, i know their blue-"

"No. I mean when you were drinking, your eyes turned red." Magnus said as he wrapped his other arm around my waist.

I felt my fangs shrink as i stared at him. "Red?"

"Yes, red."

I stared at him for a moment, "Dose it have to do with the spell?"

"I'm not sure, It was meant to cure you, but now its giving you special affects i guess." Magnus said frowning as if he was lost in thought.

"Oh.."

Magnus broke out of thoughts and looked at me in the eyes, "Have you felt anything different?"

"Other than being a vampire?"

"Yes, I mean in doing other things."

"...No."

"Ok..So, i guess its only the eyes?"

"Yes."

Magnus smirked and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed back as i felt his warm lips touch mine.

My hands went under his shirt making Magnus shiver. I traced his back as he deepened the kiss, I took my hands under his shirt wrapping my arms around his neck bringing him closer.

Magnus broke the kiss needing to breath, for some reason my breathing felt perfectly fine.

"Come on, lets go to the living room. I think chairman missed you." Magnus smiled at me.

I smiled back, as Magnus took my hand leading me to the living room.

As we enterd i saw all the take out on the floor again. Magnus let go of my hand and snapped his fingers making everything clean again. I felt something on my leg as i looked down to see Chairman meow purring against my leg.

I smiled and picked him up bringing him to my chest. I looked up to see Magnus sitting down on the counter eating what seemed toast.

"Want some?" Magnus asked as i sat next to him.

"Er.. no thanks." I chuckled.

"Oh right.." Magnus said.

I chuckled again as Chairman got off my arms and leaped into Magnus's lap meowing loudly.

Magnus rolled his cat eyes and cat food appeared on the ground as Chairman leaped at the pile and started to eat it hungrily.

"How did you know?"

"He always dose that when he's hungry."

"Oh," I smiled at him.

"Darling, to be honest i'm completely.. disgusting at the moment so I must shower." Magnus said getting up.

I looked at him for a moment, Disgusting? Did this man know how hot he looked right now? As Magnus did who knows what i stared at him. His black hair was down filled with some left over had no shirt on revealing his flawless tanned skin. His eye liner seemed to pop out his eyes.

"Enjoying the view?" Magnus asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I would of blushed if i could but Magnus noticed as he smirked at me.

"Y-yes.." What? No! Why did i say that?! But I did..

Magnus grinned and kissed me softly.

"Mind to join me in the shower?" Magnus asked between kisses.

* * *

**Hah :D, I would NEVA let them brake up, next chapter might be up soon :D. Also review if you want the Lemon, or almost Lemon ;D.**


End file.
